1999 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * July 1 — Scotland's Parliament opened with the singing of Robert Burns' "A Man's a Man For A'That", instead of "God Save The Queen" * The Robert Fitzgerald Prosody Award is established at the Fifth Annual West Chester University Poetry Conference. The award is given to scholars who have made a lasting contribution to the art and science of versification. Derek Attridge was the first winner. * Andrew Motion becomes Poet Laureate of England * Carl Rakosi's 99th birthday celebrated at the Kelly Writers House with a live audiocast * A new grave slab is installed at the Greyfriars Kirkyard in Edinburgh over the final resting place of William Topaz McGonagall (1825–1904), comically renowned as the worst poet in the English language; the slab is inscribed: :William McGonagall :Poet and Tragedian :"I am your gracious Majesty :ever faithful to Thee, :William McGonagall, the Poor Poet, :That lives in Dundee." Works published in English Listed by nation where the work was first published and again by the poet's native land, if different; substantially revised works listed separately: Australia * Robert Adamson, Black Water: Approaching Zukofsky * Jennifer Maiden, Mines, Paper Bark, ISBN 90-5704-046-8 * Les Murray: ** Fredy Neptune, verse novel, winner of the 2005 Premio Mondello (in Italy)http://www.poetryarchive.org/poetryarchive/singlePoet.do?poetId=216 Les Murray Web page at The Poetry Archive Web site, accessed October 15, 2007 ** New Selected Poems, Duffy & Snellgrove ** Conscious and Verbal, Carcanet, Duffy & Snellgrove Canada * Ken Babstock, Mean, his first book of poetry, winner of the Atlantic Poetry Prize and the Milton Acorn People's Poet Award (Canada)http://www.griffinpoetryprize.com/shortlist_2007.php?t=1 Web page titled "Griffin Poetry Prize/ Canadian Shortlist" at the Griffen Poetry Award Web site, accessed October 6, 2007 * Fred Cogswell, A Double Question."Fred Cogswell," Oxford Companion to Canadian Literature, Answers.com, Web, June 14, 2011. * Afua Cooper, editor, Utterances and Incantations: Women, Poetry and Dub, Toronto: Sister Vision Press (scholarship) * Jeffery Donaldson, Waterglass,Roberts, Neil, editor, [http://books.google.com/books?id=VUFI53dBmFAC A Companion to Twentieth-century Poetry], Part III, Chapter 3, "Canadian Poetry", by Cynthia Messenger, Blackwell Publishing, 2003, ISBN 978-1-4051-1361-8, retrieved via Google Books, January 3, 2009 McGill-Queen's University Press * George Elliott Clarke, Gold Indigoes. Durham: Carolina Wren, ISBN 0-932112-40-4 * Tim Lilburn, To the River, winner of the Saskatchewan Book Award for Book of the Year * A.F. Moritz, Rest on the Flight into Egypt * Andy Quan and Jim Wong-Chu, editors, Swallowing Clouds: An Anthology of Chinese-Canadian Poetry, Vancouver, British Columbia: Arsenal Pulp Press India, in English * Rukmini Bhaya Nair, The Ayodhya Cantos ( Poetry in English ), New Delhi: PenguinWeb page titled "Robin Ngangom", Poetry International website, retrieved July 27, 2010 * C. P. Surendran, Posthumous Poems ( Poetry in English ), New Delhi: Penguin (Viking); not posthumously publishedWeb page titled "C. P. Surendran", Poetry International website, retrieved July 6, 2010 * Sudeep Sen: ** Bodytext: Dramatic Monologues in Motion, London Borough of Harrow: Harrow Arts and Leisure ServiceWeb page titled "Sudeep Sen", Poetry International website, retrieved July 28, 2010 ** Retracing American Contours, Columbia: University of South Carolina * Eunice de Souza, editor, Talking Poems: Conversations with Poets, New Delhi: Oxford University Press, ISBN 0195647823Web page titled "Eunice de Souza", Poetry International website, retrieved July 8, 2010 * E.V. Ramakrishnan, editor, The Tree of Tongues: An Anthology of Modern Indian Poetry, Arundhathi Subramaniam called the volume "a landmark book of translations of modern Indian poetry"; Shimla: Indian Institute of Advanced Study, ISBN 81-85952-70-1 Ireland * Ciaran Carson, The Ballad of HMS Belfast, Oldcastle: The Gallery Press, ISBN 978-1-85235-246-2 * Vona Groarke, Other People's Houses, Oldcastle: The Gallery Press, * Joan McBreen, editor, The White Page an bhileog bh'an: Twentieth-Century Irish Women Poets Cliffs of Moher, County Clare: Salmon * Thomas McCarthy, Mr Dineen's Careful Parade: New and Selected Poems, Anvil Press, London, Irish poet published in the United KingdomWeb page titled "Thomas McCarthy" at the Poetry International Website, accessed May 2, 2008 * Medbh McGuckian and Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin, translators, The Water Horse: Poems in Irish Nuala Ní Dhomhnaill, Oldcastle: The Gallery Press New Zealand * Alistair Campbell, ''Gallipoli & Other Poems, Wellington: Wai-te-ata Press * Janet Charman, Rapunzel Rapunzel, Auckland: Auckland University PressRobinson, Roger and Wattie, Nelson, The Oxford Companion to New Zealand Literature, 1998, "Janet Charman" article * Leigh Robert Davis, Te Tangi a te Matuhi, Auckland: Jack Books * Michele Leggott, As far as I can see, Auckland: Auckland University Press * Robin Hyde, The book of Nadath, introduction and notes by Michele Leggott; Auckland: Auckland University Press, posthumous * Bill Manhire, What to Call Your Child * Sarah Quigley, Raewyn Alexander and Anna Jackson, AUP New Poets 1: Sarah Quigley, Raewyn Alexander and Anna Jackson, Auckland: Auckland University PressWeb page titled "Raewyn Alexander / New Zealand Literature File" at the University of Auckland Library website, accessed April 30, 2008 United Kingdom * Gerry Cambridge, Nothing But Heather!, Luath Press ISBN 0-946487-49-9"Publications" page, Gerry Cambridge website, retrieved December 1, 2008 * Carol Ann Duffy: ** Meeting Midnight, Faber and Faber (children's poetry)O’Reilly, Elizabeth (either author of the "Critical Perspective" section or of the entire contents of the web page), titled "Carol Ann Duffy" at Contemporary Poets website, retrieved May 4, 2009. Archived 2009-05-08. ** The World's Wife,Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 Anvil Press Poetry * Seamus Heaney: ** The Light of the Leaves, Bonnefant Press ** Translator: Beowulf, Faber & Faber ** Translator: Diary of One Who Vanished, a song cycle by Leoš Janáček of poems by Ozef Kalda, Faber & Faber * John Heath-Stubbs, The Sound of Light * Ted Hughes, translator: ** Aeschylus: The Oresteia ** Alcestis * Kathleen Jamie, Jizzen * Andrew Johnston (poet), The Open Window, Arc Publications, a New Zealand poet living in Paris, France * Derek Mahon, Collected Poems, Gallery Press * Don Paterson, The Eyes * Tom Paulin, The Wind Dog * Peter Reading, Apophthegmatic * Peter Redgrove, Selected Poems * Mary Jo Salter, A Kiss in Space, Knopf * Marina Tsvetayeva, The Selected Poems of Marina Tsvetayeva, translated by Elaine Feinstein, fifth edition, with new poems and a new introduction, Oxford University Press/Carcanet * Hugo Williams, Billy's Rain, Faber and Faber ;Anthologies in the United Kingdom * Mark Bryant, editor, Literary Hymns: An Anthology, London: Hodder & Stoughton * Richard Caddel and Peter Quartermain, editors, Other: British and Irish Poetry since 1970, an anthology of poetry outside The Movement (essentially the mainstream) of English and Irish poetry (Wesleyan University Press) * Carol Ann Duffy, editor, Time's Tidings: Greeting the 21st Century, Anvil Press Poetry * Elaine Feinstein, editor, After Pushkin, "versions by contemporary poets", published by the Folio Society and Carcanet * Michael Schmidt, The Harvill Book of Twentieth-Century Poetry in English * Adam Schwartzman, editor, Ten South African poets, Manchester: Carcanet United States * John Ashbery, Girls on the Run, a book-length poem inspired by the work of artist Henry Darger * Joseph Brodsky: Discovery, New York: Farrar, Straus & Girouxhttp://nobelprize.org/nobel_prizes/literature/laureates/1987/brodsky-bibl.html Web page titled "Joseph Brodsky / Nobel Prize in Literature 1987 / Bibliography" at the "Official Web Site of the Nobel Foundation", accessed October 18, 2007 Russian-American * Robert Dassanowsky, Telegrams from the Metropole. Selected Poems 1980-1998 ISBN 978-3-901993-02-2 * Rita Dove, On the Bus with Rosa Parks (Norton); a New York Times "notable book of the year" * Geoffrey Hill, The Triumph of Love (Houghton Mifflin); a New York Times "notable book of the year" * John Hollander, Figurehead and Other Poems * Fanny Howe, Forged * William Logan, Night Battle * Glyn Maxwell, The Breakage, (Houghton Mifflin); a New York Times "notable book of the year" * W.S. Merwin, The River Sound: Poems, New York: Knopf;Web page titled "W. S. Merwin (1927- )" at the Poetry Foundation Web site, retrieved June 8, 2010 a New York Times "notable book of the year" * Eugenio Montale, Collected Poems: 1920-1954 (Farrar, Straus & Giroux); a New York Times "notable book of the year"; translated from Italian * Mary Oliver, Winter Hours: Prose, Prose Poems, and Poems * Michael Palmer, The Danish Notebook (Avec Books); memoir/poetic essay * Carl Rakosi, The Old Poet's Tale * Kenneth Rexroth, Swords That Shall Not Strike: Poems of Protest and Rebellion (Glad Day; posthumous) * Charles Simic, Jackstraws: Poems (Harcourt Brace); a New York Times "notable book of the year" * Mark Strand, Chicken, Shadow, Moon & More, by a Canadian native long living in and published in the United States * Eleanor Ross Taylor, Late Leisure''News release, "Eleanor Ross Taylor Awarded 2010 Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize", April 13, 2010, The Poetry Foundation, retrieved June 9, 2010 * Melvin B. Tolson, ''Harlem Gallery: And Other Poems (University Press of Virginia); a New York Times "notable book of the year" * Rosmarie Waldrop, Reluctant Gravities (New Directions) * Jesse Lee Kercheval, World as Dictionary ;Anthologies in the United States * Riohard Caddel and Peter Quartermain, editors, Other: British and Irish Poetry since 1970 Wesleyan University Press * Ed Dorn and Gordon Brotherston, editors (and Brotherston, translator), Sun Unwound: Original Texts from Occupied America, North Atlantic Books anthology * Tanure Ojaide and Tijan M. Sallah, editors, The New African Poetry: An Anthology, Boulder, Colorado: Lynne Reinner Publishers * A.L. Soens, editor. I, the Song : Classical Poetry of Native North America, Salt Lake City: University of Utah Press * The Best American Poetry 1999, edited by David Lehman, guest editor, Robert Bly: ;Criticism, scholarship and biography in the United States * M.H. Abrams, A Glossary of Literary Terms (first published in 1958), goes into its seventh edition, Fort Worth, Texas: Harcourt Brace * Charles Bernstein, A Poetics (Cambridge: Harvard University Press) * Molly Peacock, How to Read a Poem ... and Start a Poetry Circle, New York: Riverhead Books Works published in other languages Listed by nation where the work was first published and again by the poet's native land, if different; substantially revised works listed separately: French language * Yves Bonnefoy, La Pluie d'été, France * Claude Esteban, Janvier, février, mars. Pages, Farrago; France * Madeleine Gagnon, Rêve de pierre, Montréal, VLB; CanadaWeb page titled "Madeleine Gagnon" at L’Académie des lettres du Québec website (in French), retrieved October 20, 2010 * Michel Houellebecq, Renaissance, poèmes, Flammarion; France Hungary * György Petri, Amíg lehet India In each section, listed in alphabetical order by first name: Bengali * Joy Goswami Suryo-Pora Chhai'', Kolkata: Ananda Publishers, ISBN 81-7215-773-8Web page title "Joy Goswami", at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 10, 2010 * Mallika Sengupta, Kathamanabi, Kolkata: Ananda PublishersWeb page title "Mallika Sengupta", at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 15, 2010 * Nirendranath Chakravarti, Onno Gopal, Kolkata: Ananda PublishersWeb page title "Nirendranath Chakravarti", at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 15, 2010 * Udaya Narayana Singh, Anukriti, New Delhi: Sahitya AkademiWeb page title "Udaya Narayana Singh", at the Poetry International website, retrieved August 2, 2010 * NOBBOIER KOBITA, An anthology of poetry 1990s Bangladesh, edited by Mahbub Kabir, Loak Prokashana, Shahbag, Dhaka. Malayalam * K. Satchidanandan, Theranjedutha Kavithakal, selected poems; Malayalam-languageWeb page titled "K. Satchidanandan", Poetry International website, retrieved July 11, 2010 * P. P. Ramachandran, Kanekkane, winner of the Kerala Sahitya Akademi Award for poetry: Kottayam: DC BooksWeb page titled "P. P. Ramachandran", Poetry International website, retrieved July 19, 2010 * Veerankutty, ''Jalabhoopadam ("Mapping the Waters"), Kozhikode: PapillonWeb page titled "Veerankutty", Poetry International website, retrieved August 3, 2010 Marathi * Dilip Chitre, Ekoon Kavita – 3, Mumbai: Popular PrakashanWeb page titled "Dilip Chitre", Poetry International website, retrieved July 6, 2010 * Malika Amar Sheikh: ** Deharutu, Mumbai: Dr Babasaheb Ambedkar Prabodhini ** Mahanagar, Mumbai: Dr Babasaheb Ambedkar PrabodhiniWeb page titled "Malika Amar Sheikh", Poetry International website, retrieved July 6, 2010 Oriya * Basudev Sunani, Mahula Bana, Nuapada: Eeshan-Ankit PrakashaniWeb page titled "Basudev Sunani" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 6, 2010 * Bharat Majhi, Agadhu Duari, Varsapallavi, KendraparaWeb page titled "Bharat Majhi" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 6, 2010 * Rajendra Kishore Panda, ''Ishakhela, Cuttack: Cuttack Students' StoreWeb page titled "Rajendra Kishore Panda" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 6, 2010 Other in India * Ajmer Rode, Leela, considered by critics "a landmark volume in modern Punjabi poetry", according to Arundhathi Subramaniam; London, Vancouver: The Rainbird Press, ISBN 0-9690504-9-6 Web page titled "Ajmer Rode" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 6, 2010 * Amarjit Chandan, Guthli, Kitab Tirinjan, Lahore; Punjabi-languageWeb page titled "Amarjit Chandan" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 6, 2010 * Chandrakanta Murasingh; Kokborok-language: ** Lok Chethuwang Lok, Krishnanagar: Akshar PublicationsWeb page titled "Chandrakant Shah" at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 8, 2010 ** Pindi Watawi Pin, Agartala: Hachukni Khorang Publisher * Jiban Narah, Suwaranir San, Guwahati, Assam: Jyoti-Prakashan; Assamese-languageWeb page titled "Jiban Narah" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 10, 2010 * Mamta Sagar, Nadiya Neerina Teva, Bangalore: Ila Prakashana, Kannada-languageWeb page titled "Mamta Sagar" at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 10, 2010 * K. Siva Reddy, Telugu-language: ** Varsham, Varsham, Hyderabad: Jhari Poetry CircleWeb page titled "K. Siva Reddy" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 11, 2010 ** Jaitrayatra, Hyderabad: Sivareddy Mithrulu * Thangjam Ibopishak Singh, Mayadesh ("The Land of Maya"), Imphal: Writer’s Forum; Manipuri-language poet and academicWeb page titled "Thangjam Ibopishak Singh", Poetry International website, retrieved July 29, 2010 * Vaidehi, pen name of Janaki Srinivasa Murthy, Parijatha, Bangalore: Christ College Kannada Sangha, Kannada-languageWeb page titled "Vaidehi" at the Poetry International website, retrieved August 2, 2010 Poland * Zbigniew Herbert, Podwójny oddech. Prawdziwa historia nieskończonej miłości. Wiersze dotąd niepublikowane, Gdynia: Małgorzata Marchlewska Wydawnictwo (posthumous)Web page titled "Herbert Zbigniew", at the Instytut Książki ("Books Institute") website — this source for information other than the translation of the title — retrieved February 27, 2010 * Tymoteusz Karpowicz, Słoje zadrzewne ("Tree Rings"), the work stirred "a literary sensation" in Poland, according to critic Tomasz TabakoTabako, Tomasz, "The Return of the Forester: On Reading Tymoteusz Karpowicz", Chicago Review (Summer/Fall 2000): 68, via the "Literature Resource Center" website, retrieved March 2, 2010 Wrocław: Wydawnictwo DolnośląskieWeb pages titled "Karpowicz Tymoteusz" (in English and Polish), at the Instytut Książki ("Books Institute") website , "Bibliography" sections, retrieved March 2, 2010 * Ewa Lipska, 1999, Kraków: Wydawnictwo literackieWeb pages titled "Lipska Ewa" (in English and Polish), at the Instytut Książki ("Books Institute") website , "Bibliography" sections, retrieved March 1, 2010 * Tadeusz Różewicz, Matka odchodzi ("Mother Departs"), Wrocław: Wydawnictwo DolnośląskieWeb pages titled "Tadeusz Rozewicz" (in English and Polish), at the Instytut Książki ("Books Institute") website , "Bibliography" sections, retrieved February 28, 2010 * Tomasz Różycki, Anima, Zielona Sowa, KrakówWeb page titled "Tomasz Różycki", at Culture.pl website, retrieved March 1, 2010 * Jarosław Marek Rymkiewicz, Znak niejasny, baśń półżywa ("The Unclear sign, a Half-living Legend"), Warsaw: Państwowy Instytut WydawniczyWeb page titled "Rymkiewicz Jaroslaw Marek", at the Institute Ksiazki website (in Polish), "Bibliography: Poetry" section, retrieved February 24, 2010 * Piotr Sommer, Piosenka pasterska''Web page titled "Piotr Sommer", "Poetry International" website, retrieved February 19, 2010 * Jan Twardowski, ''Miłość miłości szuka, t. 1-2, Warsaw: PIW, Księgarnia i Drukarnia Świętego WojciechaWeb page titled "Jan Twardowski", at the Institute Ksiazki website (in Polish), "Bibliography: Poetry" section, retrieved February 24, 2010 * Eugeniusz Tkaczyszyn-Dycki, Kamień pełen pokarmu. Księga wierszy z lat 1987-1999''Web page titled "Eugene Tkaczyszyn-Dycki (1962)", at the Biuro Literackie literary agency website, retrieved February 25, 2010 * Adam Zagajewski, ''Pragnienie, Kraków: a5Web page titled Zagajewski Adam", at the Instytut Ksiazki website (in Polish), "Bibliografia: Poezja:" section, retrieved February 19, 2010 Serbia * Dejan Stojanović, Sunce sebe gleda (The Sun Watches Itself),Web page titled Sunce sebe gleda by Dejan Stojanović at the Open Library Književna reč, Beograd, 1999 Spain * Matilde Camus: ** Clamor del pensamiento ("Clamour of thought") ** Cancionero multicolor ("Multicolour collection of verses") ** La estrellita Giroldina ("Giroldina the star") Other languages * Christoph Buchwald, general editor, and Raoul Schrott, guest editor, Jahrbuch der Lyrik 1999/2000 ("Poetry Yearbook 1999/2000"), publisher: Beck; anthologyWeb page titled "Übersicht erschienener Jahrbücher" at Fischerverlage website, retrieved February 21, 2010 * Lo Fu (poet), also spelled "Luo Fu", Silent Falls the Snow, Chinese (Taiwan) Balcom, John, "Lo Fu", article on Poetry International website, retrieved November 22, 2008 * Aharon Shabtai, Politiqa (Hebrew: "Politics") * Maria Luisa Spaziani, Italy: ** Un fresco castagneto ** La radice del mare * Marie Šťastná, Jarním pokrytcům ("To Spring Hypocrites"), Czech Republic * Yu Jian, Yi mei chuanguo tiankong de dingzi ChinaPatten, Simon, "Yu Jian", article at Poetry International retrieved November 22, 2008 Awards and honors * Nobel prize: Günter Grass Australia * C.J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Gig Ryan, Pure and Applied * Dinny O'Hearn Poetry Prize: The Impossible, and other Poems by R. A. Simpson * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Lee Cataldi, Race Against Time * Miles Franklin Award: Murray Bail, Eucalyptus Canada * Gerald Lampert Award * Archibald Lampman Award * Atlantic Poetry Prize * See 1999 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. * Pat Lowther Award * Prix Alain-Grandbois * Shaunt Basmajian Chapbook Award New Zealand * Prime Minister's Awards for Literary Achievement: * Montana New Zealand Book Awards (no poetry winner this year) First-book award for poetry: Kate Camp, Unfamiliar Legends of the Stars, Victoria University Press United Kingdom * Cholmondeley Award: Vicki Feaver, Geoffrey Hill, Elma Mitchell, Sheenagh Pugh * Eric Gregory Award: Ross Cogan, Matthew Hollis, Helen Ivory, Andrew Pidoux, Owen Sheers, Dan Wyke * Forward Poetry Prize Best Collection: Jo Shapcott, My Life Asleep (Oxford University Press) * Forward Poetry Prize Best First Collection: Nick Drake, The Man in the White Suit (Bloodaxe) * Poet Laureate of Great Britain: Andrew Motion appointed * Samuel Johnson Prize: Antony Beevor, Stalingrad * T.S. Eliot Prize (United Kingdom and Ireland): Hugo Williams, Billy's Rain * Whitbread Best Book Award: Seamus Heaney, Beowulf United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Daisy Fried, She Didn't Mean To Do It * Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry: George Garrett * Arthur Rense Prize awarded to James McMichael by the American Academy of Arts and Letters * Bernard F. Connors Prize for Poetry: J.D. McClatchy, "Tattoos" * Bollingen Prize: Robert Creeley * Frost Medal: Barbara Guest * National Book Award for poetry: Ai, Vice: New & Selected Poems * Special Bicentential Consultants in Poetry to the Library of Congress: Rita Dove, Louise Glück, and W.S. Merwin appointed * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Mark Strand, Blizzard of One * Robert Fitzgerald Prosody Award: Derek Attridge * Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize: Maxine Kumin * Wallace Stevens Award: Jackson Mac Low * William Carlos Williams Award: B.H. Fairchild, The Art of the Lathe (Working Classics), Judge: Garrett Hongo * Fellowship of the Academy of American Poets: Gwendolyn Brooks Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 13 – John Frederick Nims, United States * February 22 – William Bronk, 81, United States * May 10 – Shel Silverstein, 68, children's poet * August 15 – Patricia Beer, 79, British poet and critic * September 8 – Moondog, 83, street poet (aka Louis T. Hardin) * October 9 – João Cabral de Melo Neto, 79, Brazilian poet and diplomat * December 10 – Edward Dorn, 70, American poet associated with the Black Mountain poets * date not known: ** December – Ida Affleck Graves, 97 ** Felipe Alfau (born 1902), Spanish-American poet, translator and author ** Sufia Kamal (born 1911), Bengali poet, writer, organizer, feminist and activist See also *Poetry *List of years in poetry *List of poetry awards Notes Category:1900s in poetry Poetry * Category:Years in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year